Messiah or Desire
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: A story about 2P!Italy growing up having to deal with being bullied by 2P!HRE. Will the two fighting children ever learn to get along or will they kill eachother when the adults are away? Some eventual yaoi, a lot of violence. Not for the faint of heart. BOYS LOVE, YAOI, BOY LIKES BOY, NO LIKE NO READ. 2P!Chibitalia is much more different from the 1P!Chibitalia, so beware.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of writing a story about 2P!Italy and 2P!HRE growing up together in the same house so here we go! If you've read When 2P Worlds Collide, you may recall the flashback chapter where Luciano (2P!Italy) is recalling his childhood and expresses how his biggest fear is to see his big brother die. This is like a continuation or a companion story to that flashback. Enjoy. The title comes from a VOCALOID song, but it's a work In progress none the less, a working title.**

**Oh, and there will be some 2P!Italy x 2P!HRE yaoi :D**

**Messiah or Desire**

**Chapter 1: Fighting: Over a Sandwich**

After a tear-filled goodbye with the only flesh and blood he had left, Luciano was taken home by a new family, a married couple who wanted children of their own. They lived in a huge mansion in Italy and were very successful with their work, they could afford to take care of him and were the only people who would take him in. However when he got there…

"Are you allright? You look worried about something." The man got down on one knee. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?"

Luciano shook his head. "Why couldn't you take my brother too? How could you? Meanie head…" He wiped his tears.

"He wanted to go off on his own and there was nothing I could do about it. But I'll take care of you from now on. You can call me father."

"I'm hungry… Do you have any pasta?"

"Of course, whatever you want." The man took him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"I'm really hungry… I'm starving." The child's stomach began to growl violently.

"KLAUS, MAKE HIM SOMETHING TO EAT!" The man shouted, another child walking into the room with an angry expression.

This child wore all white and gold, compared to Luciano who was wearing tattered clothes that were one white but turned grey. The child seemed angry and bothered. "What do you want Hans? I was busy with my training when you called. Is it really that important?"

"Yes. Unfortunately Elizabeth went out so you're the only one left. I need to get some clothes for our new family member so you need to cook him something."

"But why me?"

"Please just make him something and stop giving me such an attitude." Hans left the room, leaving the two children alone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Luciano Vargas, it's nice to meet you…" His stomach growled even louder. "I'm starving."

"Did you not have food at your place?" Klaus began searching the house for food, finding some bread and cheese to start him off with. "You must've come from one of the poor parts of Italia if you're that hungry."

"When my grandpa died he left me and my brother dirt poor…" He rested his head on the table. "It's awful… My brother and I had to fight for food just to make it through the night."

"I bet you lived in a crate didn't you?" The boy taunted, putting the sandwich on a plate and getting another one for the other kid. "I wonder why Hans agreed to take a poor kid like you in…" He put the plates down on the table giving Luciano the empty one and eating the sandwich he made.

"Hey, that was supposed to be mine!"

"I never said this was yours!"

"But that man said you're supposed to make me something to eat!"

Klaus took another bite of the sandwich before removing the stuffing and cheese, leaving nothing but the outer crust behind. He put the shell of what was once bread on the kid's plate. "Eat it." He taunted, eating the rest of the stuffing and cheese.

"I want pasta. Make me some right now."

"You little brat, I said eat it!" He got up, stuffing the bread down the other child's mouth. "I'm not making you anything!"

But Luciano wouldn't have it, taking one bite but refusing to eat anymore and be treated like a dog. He pushed Klaus's hands away. "Don't be mean to me! The man said you're supposed to take care of me! Make me something to eat!"

"Or what?!"

"I'll start crying and tell the man how you're being mean to me!"

Klaus threw the plate on the floor, smashing it into ceramic shards, scaring Luciano. "Why should I listen to you? You're just a little girl! A weak little girl!"

Luciano was too afraid to wonder why this kid assumed he was a girl. He let out a scream, tears in his eye and making Hans run back into the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" But instead of scolding him, Luciano was surprised and relieved to see Klaus getting spanked and forced out of the room. He ran back to the kitchen. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"I'm okay… But he didn't feed me…" His stomach growled, fallowed by cramps causing him pain. "I really want to eat mister…"

"Okay… I'll make you something myself. And remember, if he hurts you again you come to me."

Luciano nodded.

"Very good. I'll start cooking right away."

**2P!HRE is a big bully, but still assumes 2P!Italy to be a girl…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey another chapter! I'm writing using my mom's computer while mine gets repaired in Pennsylvania (long story).**

**Heads up: The chapters for this story are going to be fairly short compared to chapters for my other stories.**

**Chapter 2: Fighting: Over a Dress**

Luciano was devouring his pasta and making sure nothing was left on the plate. He and his brother were left to fend for themselves in the street when their grandpa died. life was hard and they often spent hours on end searching for food to steal and people that were easy to trick into giving up their precious gold coins. They ate just enough not to starve, but they were still immortal so they wouldn't die. Instead they would grow weak and feel so much pain that they'd wish they were dead...

He finished off his 3rd plate of pasta leaving nothing on the plate. "I don't think I can eat anymore now..." He rested his head on the table, sighing in happiness with a full stomach. "That's good to know. Did you like my cooking?" Hans asked, starting to pile up dirty plates and cook wear in the sink.

"It was the best pasta I've ever had so far." Luciano wasn't lying. Pasta was his favorite food, but it was hard to come by when you were dirt poor. And although Han's pasta was slightly burnt and had way too much sauce parmeasean cheese making up for it, it was still the best meal he'd had so far.

"I'm glad to hear it..." He picked the child up, recieving a hug. "I'm not going to let Klaus hurt you anymore. And I'm sorry that he hurt you before..."

"It's okay. I ate a lot and I'm in a nice house." He was pat on the head, being carried to a luxurious bedroom full of toys.

Hans sat him down in a well made bed with comfy warm sheets and decorative pillow cases. "I had a chance to look for some clothes... But there's just one problem..."

"What's the matter?"

"I could only find clothes better suited for a little girl rather than a little boy..."

But Luciano didn't see this as much of a problem. He was happy to have clean clothes that weren't broken either way. And Klaus seemed to assume he was a girl anyway. "I think it should be okay..." He said. "Klaus thought I was a girl... So maybe..." He began to think...

"Are you trying to say you want to wear them?" Hans asked curiously. "Then again... It might actually be beneficial if he allready assumes you're a girl..."

"Si! If he finds out I'm a boy he might beat me up again... He's a scarry person..."

"That seems like a good idea." Hans agreed with the idea of his newly adopted son dressing as a girl for his own protection. So he got something simple: a red and white maid dress with black shoes. And as it turned out: Luciano could pull off a dress well...

"I think this might actually work..." Luciano thought, looking at himself in the mirror. "But what would my brother say?"

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me." Hans said. Luciano nodded in agreement, watching him leave the room.

And immediately after he was gone, he did the thing any kid wanted to do: play with all the new toys available.

He started playing with building blocks first before moving onto the toy soilders. And then a certain shadow loomed over him...

"War is no place for a little girl..." A familiar voice said in a mocking tone. "Why are you playing with toy soilders?"

"Because I want to... It's none of your business." Luciano retorted in an equally mocking tone, continuing to play with his new toys.

"Don't disrespect me little girl..." Klaus sat next to Luciano, putting a hand around his neck and grabbing the red ribbon around it. "I'm much more powerful than you'll ever hope to be..."

Although nervous and afraid, Luciano sighed, lifting Klaus's fingers to his lips and biting them hard. "My daddy gave me this and I won't let you touch it! You're hands are filthy!"

"MY HANDS ARE CLEANER THAN YOURS!" Klaus was a very clean person. Luciano's hands were stained with some leftover pasta sauce and crumbs.

"No... They're not dirty like dirt kind of dirty... They're filthy because you're such a mean and rotten person!" Luciano smirked, sticking out his tounge playfully afterward. It was irriating the kid.

Klaus got up, trying to keep his cool. And then he got out a pair of scissors, cutting the button's off from the back of the dress, leaving it somewhat opened from the back and making it slip off of his victim's shoulders. "If your 'daddy' buys you such fancy dresses then you should tell him to fix them too!"

Luciano got up, tempted to punch the kid but still too physically weak to do so. Instead he stomped on the kid's feet, staining his tan boots with shoe polish. He held up the dress so not to slip off, looking at Klaus with hate in his eyes.

"Suit yourself you little sissy girl... You're in my house now and since I'm the boy, I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU!" Klaus ran out of the room.

"You're still filthy..."

**My mom's computer runs out of battery so fast...**

**as you can see 2P!HRE is just a big bully. But cute little Luciano is trying to stand up for himself. He's really defenseless as a child... His badassery happens during puberty...**


End file.
